Super Smash Survival
by Warmewginku
Summary: Will be removed soon, and probably rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -the beginning-  
  
  
Author's note:I had to skip the part where they are invited. I will add this later. But for now, please enjoy my fanfic.  
  
There they come on the fantastic Cruise ship.  
  
Master Hand: Let's meet our contestants. First up Mario!  
  
Mario: Let's a go!  
  
Master Hand: Okay Mario, everybody could take one thing he might need here. So what did you take?  
  
Mario: I took my wrench! You'll never know if a plumber is needed.  
  
Master Hand: Okay, a wrench. Thank you Mario. Next up it's DK. Dk what did you bring along.  
  
DK: Look bananas.(points at banana tree.)  
  
Master Hand: OK you brought food. Next up it's Kirby. (sees a big kirby walking towards him.) Eh right. Big kirby. Kirby what did you bring?  
  
Kirby: (spits out refridgerator.) Food in refridgerator. Look it's battery charged lasting at least 17 weeks.  
  
Master Hand: Ewww groose i don't know if anyone would eat it now. Now on to (checks his card) Sumas. Sumas what did you bring?  
  
Samus: It's samus, and don't forget it.  
  
Master Hand: Ok samus. What did you bring?  
  
Samus: I brought my second bio suit. It's heat and water proof.  
  
Master Hand: Ok, a suit. Next up it's the flying beast, it's FOX! Ok fox what did you bring.  
  
Fox: I think i forgot what i took.  
  
(the others fall over.)  
  
Fox: Oh yeah, i took my fishing gear. To fish for fish. Knows that fish is yummy.  
  
Master Hand: Ah a smart person. ((((too bad he doesnt know that dk and kirby took some food with them already.)))) OK next up it's the dashing Captain Falcon! (waits 30 sec) I said, next up it's the dashing Captain Falcon! Ok Falcon what did you bring.  
  
Falcon: my car! Can't go anywhere without car.  
  
Master Hand: How much fuel does it have left?  
  
Falcon checks meter.  
Falcon: it's full. Can ride at least another 1 miles.  
  
Master Hand: EHHHHHH Right. Ok Next up is Pikachu. Pikachu what do you have?  
  
Pikachu points at thing in his mouth.  
  
Master Hand: What is it?  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Master Hand: ahh a battery! (he'll need it for the fridge.) Next up emmmmmmm. (how do you pronounce this?) Ok it's igiuL.  
  
Luigi: Its luigi. You goofed again!  
  
Master Hand: It says igiuL. (Shows card)  
  
Mario pokes Master Hand and says: It's upside down.  
  
Master Hand: Thanks Mario. Ok Luigi what did you bring?  
  
Luigi: My metal-detector. Might need to search for Keys.  
  
Master Hand: What keys? (checks his pocket) Hey where are my keys?  
  
Luigi: A there they are. (points at keys on ground)  
  
Master Hand: Thanks. Next up it's link.  
  
Link: I brought my tool box. I might need it.  
  
Master Hand: OK next up it's (checks his watch) well the others have to wait. Jeopardy is on.  
  
Everybody falls down.  
  
1 min later Master Hand comes back.  
  
Master Hand: It was just a rerun. Now on with the Introduction. Next its Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: I brought loads of Fruit. (points at tree)  
  
Master Hand: More food?????????? Next its Ness.  
  
Ness: I brought my bat. It's almost as strong as a homerun Bat.  
  
Master Hand: ok. Next up it's Jigglypuff.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly.  
  
Master Hand: Eh can't you speak english?  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly (points at Microphone-like Pencil.  
  
Master Hand: No Singing! Ok now everybody is introduced you can set up camp. 2 teams. The animal team and the human team. Animal team gets west side of Island, Human team gets east side of island. Animal Team is composed of: Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, DK, Yoshi and Fox. Human team is composed of: Mario, Luigi, Samus, Link, Ness and Falcon.  
  
Both teams run to their camp site.  
  
Kirby: ok. First we must decide who will be team captain.  
  
DK: I vote for Fox. Since he is the leader of Starfox.  
  
Others: Good choice. Pika. Jiggly  
  
Dk: Ok. Fox is team captain. Now for ranks 2,3,4,5 and 6. I vote pikachu rank 5 and Jigglypuff rank 6.  
  
Others except Pikachu and Jigglypuff: They can't talk so they shouldnt get high ranks.  
  
Dk: Ok. Pikachu rank 5 and Jiggly rank 6. Now for 2,3 and 4.  
  
Kirby: i'll take rank 2 for being capable of copying everything so i'm the most versatile of all.  
  
Others agree.  
  
Dk: Kirby rank 2. I'll take rank 4 and Yoshi three. That makes the ranking system like this.  
  
1: Fox  
2: Kirby  
3: Yoshi  
4: DK  
5: Pikachu  
6: Jiggly.  
  
Fox: Me and DK will make the camp. You make the storage buildings.  
  
30 min later they're done.  
  
Kirby: Nice Treehouse. Is yours like this as well?  
  
DK: Yes i used the same building plans.  
  
Fox: Put all food in the fridge except for the trees. Put the trees in the Gardening section.  
  
Now to the other team 30 min earlier.  
  
Mario: Who's going to build the house?  
  
Luigi: Marioa, Marioa. Thisa isa nota thea joba fora aa singlea persona. Wea musta alla builda thea housea. (i'll kill the funny accent.)  
  
20 min later the house is done.  
  
Luigi: Wow big house. (looks at what appears to be a villa.)  
  
Mario: Lets get some food while Ness, Samus and Falcon build the Storehouse with refridgerators and Furnaces.  
  
10 min later they come back with loads of fish and fruit.  
  
Link: Whose idea was it to catch that much fish.  
  
Mario: Look at the bright side. Now we don't have to fish in days. So we can concentrate on improving our skills.  
  
At the end of the day both teams get a letter from Master Hand to come to the center of the island. Unfortunately both letters were rapped around a rock and Kirby got one on his head.  
  
See U next time on Super Smash Survival. 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Survival - Chapter 2 - The first challenge.  
  
When we last left the SSB crew Kirby was hurt pretty badly.  
  
Kirby wakes up.  
  
Kirby: ooh my head. Its so painful.  
  
Dk: No wonder, you got hit by a rock rapped in paper. But i know a cure for you not to feel pain in your head anymore.  
  
Kirby: Ok give it to me.  
  
Dk: Sure?  
  
Kirby: Sure i'm sure.  
  
Dk steps very hard on Kirbys toe.  
  
Kirby: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH My TOE! Do you call this a cure?  
  
Dk: Well do you feel anything in your head anymore?  
  
Kirby: Ehh no.  
  
Dk: I told you it would work.  
  
Kirby: You never told me of the side-effects! (points at flat toe)  
  
Dk: you never asked.  
  
Meanwhile Fox and the others read the letter.  
  
The letters says:  
  
Come to center of island for first challenge. If you lose, you must vote somebody off the team. If you win, you'll get a prize for your team. Challenge is told at arrival. Not being there means that you forfeit. Meet me there at noon. Signed, Master Hand.  
  
Fox: Well let's go. But since we've hadn't had breakfast let's make some. Ok we have fruit, stuff in kirbys fridge and some eggs. Kirby do you have bacon in your fridge?  
  
Kirby: Yup.  
  
Fox: We'll a breakfast of bacon, fruit and eggs. And then go towards the center.  
  
Everybody eats. After breakfast they go to to the center of the island.  
  
At the human team...  
  
Luigi: What's "THAT"? (points at the in paper rapped rock.)  
  
Falcon: That's a in paper rapped rock.  
  
Luigi: What is on the paper?  
  
Mario: A letter.  
  
Luigi: What is in the letter.  
  
Mario: Read about 15 lines back.  
  
Falcon: Well let's go right away.  
  
They run to the center.  
  
Master Hand: Now everybody is here, we will start the game. The first challenge/ Game is called the Obstacle Course or the Gauntlet. First person of any team wins the game for that team. So if Kirby, DK, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff or Yoshi crosses the finishline first the Animal team wins. If Mario, Luigi, Falcon, Link, Samus or Ness crosses the finishline first the human team wins. ON your marks, GET set, GO!  
  
They reach the 1st obstacle, The Quicksand Walk. The object is to cross the quicksand using the tightrope. And do not fall down. Else you cant get any further and that caracter is disqualified. Special attacks are not allowed.  
  
Kirby: I want to know why my feet got sucked in.  
  
Fox (hammers kirby): Thats quicksand.  
  
Dk: I'll climb to the other side.  
  
Mario: Luigi watch out, the sand is trying to suck you in!  
  
Kirby: That is my ability! (kicks mario in.)  
  
Mario: GBLGBLGBL  
  
Kirby: Scratch one.  
  
Ness: Hey that's not fair! (hits kirby and he and kirby fall in the quick sand.  
  
Fox: Scratch 2  
  
Samus: Eat Iron FoX! (hits fox but by the backlash Samus and Fox drop in the Sand.  
  
Meanwhile Dk is at the 2nd obstacle and luigi at the first one.  
  
Jiggly: Jigglypuffjigglyjigglypuff (Song)  
  
Because of Jigglypuff song everybody except Luigi and DK fall asleep.  
  
Obstacle 2/3 The second Obstacle.  
  
Dk reachs a big black thing blocking exactly the entire road. It is 50 metres high so you cant jump over it. Unless you are pikachu or Falcon.  
  
Luigi reaches it too.  
  
DK: Luigi since we are the only ones left we should help eachother push OK?  
  
Luigi: Ok.  
  
They push and push and suddenly there is a way to pass.  
  
Dk hits Luigi and goes through the opening. After getting to the other side, DK pushes the thing back towards Luigi. And heads towards the next obstacle.  
  
Luigi: I never should have trusted him.  
  
Dk reaches Obstacle 3  
  
Obstacle 3/3 The reflex Obstacle.  
Target: Hit the button as fast as you can and try to get under 0.9 sec. Thats when the light goes on you hit and if you hit it under 0.9sec from when the light is activated, the door opens for you to go to the finish.  
  
Dk: I'm no good at this but i'll try.  
  
Meanwhile at Luigi... Luigi hears a vague sound.  
  
Luigi: What the?  
  
After a better look Luigi sees Pikachu and Falcon running very fast. Both jump on Luigi head and jump over the obstacle thanks to their ability to jump very high. They arrive at Dk where he just got a time of 0.89 sec. The Animal Team door opened.  
  
Dk: pikachu run towards finish very fast.  
  
Pikachu: PikaPika.  
  
Pikachu uses his speed. Just before he crosses the finish line he is stopped by an invisible wall.  
  
Pikachu: chu? (He begins to search for gaps.)  
  
Finally he finds one and crosses the finish line.  
  
Master Hand: And the winner is Pikachu! Now i'll teleport everybody to this exact spot. Teleport 2!  
  
Everybody appears.  
  
Master Hand: Pikachu won. The human team loses. The animal team gets a NGC(Nintendo GameCube) with 4 controllers and SSB melee.  
  
Falcon: Man i was so close to opening the door.  
  
Luigi: I helped DK push and then he locked me in!  
  
Mario: You dumb brother of mine, do never help somebody of the other team.Now who will be voted off?  
  
Samus: You for starting this mess. You said that the quicksand is going to suck you in. Kirby doesnt like it if something else uses his ability. Why did you have to start about it?  
  
Falcon: No vote Luigi off for helping DK.  
  
Ness: Yup i agree.  
  
Mario: No vote falcon off he didnt kick anyone in the sand.  
  
Luigi: Yeah he should have.  
  
Link: Kill falcon!  
  
Master Hand: Who is going to be voted off?  
  
Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus and Ness: Falcon!  
  
Master Hand: Goodbye Falcon!  
  
Falcon: Uh-oh this doesnt look good!  
  
Master Hand grabs Falcon and throws him off the island.  
  
Falcon: Even faster than my own car! Whoosh!  
  
Master Hand: Now everybody back to camp.  
  
Both run back to camp.  
  
Kirby: gblgblgblg.  
  
Dk: What kirby?  
  
Fox: Look his mouth is full of sand!  
  
Yoshi: I'll kick it out!  
  
Kirby: Ouch! 3 times in one day?  
  
Fox: Ok if you dont get the 1000000 smackeroonies, you can always become a bracer.  
  
Meanwhile at the other team...  
  
Samus: Lets blast falcon's car away.  
  
Mario: Lets eat it.  
  
Luigi: Lets slice it.  
  
Link: Lets barbecue it.  
  
Ness: Lets use it to get around the island more quickly.  
  
Others: Agreed.  
  
At the animal team...  
  
Dk: I'll make the TV for the NGC.  
  
Fox: Lets roll dice who gets to go first.  
  
Fox rolls a 6 sided die. 6  
  
Fox: alright. I get to go any how.  
  
Kirby rolls a 6 sided die. 3  
  
Kirby: mmmm i could go.  
  
Yoshi rolls a 6 sided die. 1  
  
Yoshi: OH NO!  
  
DK rolls a 6 sided die. 1  
  
DK: OH NO!  
  
Pikachu rolls a 6 sided die. 5  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff rolls a 6 sided die. 1  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly.  
  
Yoshi, Jiggly and DK must roll a 6 sided die. Yoshi: 4 DK: 4 Jiggly:2  
Yoshi, DK roll a 6 sided die. Yoshi: 5 DK:1  
  
Yoshi: I win!  
  
The GC is started.  
  
What will happen in the first game of Melee? Tune in next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Survival PT.3 - The Games begin now!  
  
When we last left the Smashers, Falcon was thrown off the island. The animal team won a GC, and DK and Jigglypuff were not allowed to play on the GC as one of the first four persons. They were angry because they couldn't play on the GC.  
  
DK: Jigglypuff, we must "accidently lose the next game, we must also make it look like someone else did it.  
  
Jiggly nods.  
  
But unaware of the presence of the Master Hand, they planned their master Scheme. The targets would be Pikachu and Yoshi.  
  
A stone rapped in paper is thrown into the treehouse, and DK reads the message.  
  
DK: Hmm a Melon catching game... 2 member vote-off... The perfect opportunity to lose pikachu and Yoshi.  
  
The other team-members had finished their first game, just when DK came in.  
  
DK: Guys, a melon catching contest in the bay. 1 p.m. sharp.  
  
Yoshi: Melons? I love melons!!!!!!  
  
DK: Catching, not eating yoshi..  
  
Yoshi: AHH...  
  
DK: It's tommorow in the Bay, so we best get some sleep.  
  
Fox: Agreed.  
  
At the other team...  
  
Mario: Who threw that bloody rock? (Rock covered in blood)  
  
All: We didn't.  
  
Mario: Hey a note is attached to it. Melon Game, 1 pm, Bay. Be there, 2 member vote-off.  
  
Samus: Good opportunity to get our advantage. But if we lose, we would be seriously disadvantaged.  
  
Link: Who screws up, is out.  
  
Luigi: Let's get some sleep. It's a tough day tommorow.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Fox: Rise 'n Shine everybody. It's 11 a.m.  
  
Yoshi: Let's eat the melons.  
  
Fox: We don't have melons anymore. DK ate them.  
  
Yoshi: DK!!!!!!! *glares at DK!  
  
DK: What did I do?  
  
Yoshi: Eat... My....MELONS!!!  
  
DK: So?  
  
Yoshi: Now i'll eat your bananas. Eats all the bananas in one gulp.  
  
DK: My bananas!!! *starts a fight with Yoshi.  
  
Anouncer 3,2,1,GO!  
  
Damage meters appear...  
  
Narrator: Well this is extremely to weird to be in this story.  
  
DK beats yoshi into a corner and fox appears.  
  
Fox: DK you asked for it. Your greedyness made yoshi eat your bananas. So if you hurt yoshi we will certainly hurt you more. Right?  
  
All(except jiggly):Yes! Ka!  
  
DK: Ok Nomore hassle about it.  
  
Fox: Right. Let's go.  
  
At the human team.  
  
Mario: Mamma Mia, it's already 11.30 A.M. Wake up! We will oversleep!  
  
All: What?  
  
Mario: We only have one and a half hour left to get to the bay. Eat quickly, and we go to the bay using Falcon's Car.  
  
At the bay, 1 hour later.  
  
The human team arrives.  
  
Mario: We are here.  
  
Master Hand: Welcome I've been expecting you. Come i must talk to you all.  
  
Link: What's the problem?  
  
Master Hand: DK and Jigglypuff will try to make the animal team lose because they couldnt play at the GC first. I'll make you win, but you must share your winnings with the animal team. 50/50.  
  
Link: So if we win, they are going to be thrown off the island by you?  
  
Master Hand: Yes, I'll get the other four of the animal to talk to me alone. WIthout DK and Jigglypuff. You must distract them while i give them the orders.  
  
Link: Right. BTw what is the prize?  
  
Master Hand: All the melons that were caught in total.  
  
Link: Yoshi will want to get his hands on those.  
  
Master Hand: Ok? Here they come.  
  
The Animal Team arrives.  
  
Master Hand: Ah Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Fox. I want to talk to you about your behavior. DK Jigglypuff, keep the other team company.  
  
100 metres further...  
  
Master Hand: Yes, I know that it isnt right that they would do this to you, but this is the only way to make them pay. You have my instructions.  
  
Back at the game...  
  
M.H. : The rules are simple. Which team catches the most melons wins! But remember, the losing team must vote off 2 members. Let the games begin!  
  
10 min remaining. AT:1 HT: 3  
  
9 min remaining. AT:9 HT: 4  
  
8 min remaining. At:7 HT: 6 (Yoshi ate two melons the animal team caught.)  
  
7 min remaining. AT:8 HT: 8  
  
3 min remaining. AT:15 HT: 20  
  
1 min remaining. AT:50 HT: 60  
  
Game Over. At:60 Ht: 62  
  
The animal team loses.  
  
M.H. :Who will be voted off.  
  
All(except jiggly and dk): Jigglypuff and DK.  
  
M.H.: Why?  
  
All(except jiggly and dk): No comments.  
  
DK: I think they were on to us.  
  
Rest: We were. How cruel to do that to your team-mates. So goodbye!  
  
M.H.:Bye  
  
Master Hand throws them off the island.  
  
Dk:Dk is blasting off again!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!!  
  
M.H.: That takes care off them. Go have some rest now.  
  
Kirby: He stepped on my toe. *is kicked by fox.  
  
Fox: Look, a beachball!  
  
Kirby: It's me! You .... AARGH not this, please not this!!  
  
Now everybody would expect a huge rock wall.  
  
Unfortunately, not this time.  
  
  
  
Well just one.  
  
SPlat!!! 


End file.
